megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Namco × Capcom
is an action RPG/tactical RPG hybrid game released only in Japan for PlayStation 2 in 2005. The game was developed by Monolith Soft and features characters from the game companies Namco and Capcom. Story Ten years ago in Shibuya, Tokyo, there was a ferocious battle between two rival organizations. One organization wanted to create "fluctuations" (also translated as "tremors") to open a portal between the Earth and other worlds, and the other wanted to stop this "project" as it could cause chaos to the world. The fluctuations where stopped by the "Shinra", a secret governamental organization that exist since ancient times and combat otherworldly disturbances like Kamaitachis and Tengus. Shibuya was isolated after the battle. In the year 20XX, fluctuations are happening again in Shibuya like 10 years ago. The Shinra agents Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu go to the local to investigate. Suddenly, characters (both good and evil) and locations from several worlds and times begin appearing in other worlds. Worlds *'Material World:' A world similar to the real life Earth, where the game takes place in 20XX. The game series from this world are Namco × Capcom, Final Fight series, Rival Schools series, Street Fighter series, Tekken series, Dino Crisis, Resident Evil: Dead Aim, Bravoman and Wonder Momo. **'Distant Future:' This is the Material World in the future, with advanced technology. The series from this time are the Mega Man Legends series, Baraduke, Burning Force, Captain Commando, Dig Dug, Forgotten Worlds, Strider and Xenosaga. *'Illusion World:' A world with magic and strange creatures. This is the world of Klonoa series, Tales of Destiny series, The Tower of Druaga series and Valkyrie series. *'Spiritual World:' A mysterious world with similarities to the Material World's past. This is the world of Genpei Tōma Den and the Soul Calibur series. *'Makai:' The "Demon World", also known as the "Infernal World". This is the world of the Darkstalkers series, Ghosts 'n Goblins series and Shadow Land. *'Divine World:' The world of gods, similar to the sky. The divine beings from the series The Tower of Druaga, Klonoa and Valkyrie are in this world. Mega Man Legends related events *'Prologue 3:' Tron and Servbots #1, #17 and #28 are being followed by the United Galaxy Space Force members Hiromi Tengenji (from Burning Force) and Toby Masuyo (from Baraduke) in the ruins of a distant planet, when suddenly they appear in an unknown place (Spiritual World) with other characters and are attacked by Reaverbots and Octys. They make an alliance until they find a way back home. *'Chapter 11:' The characters detected the energy of a Refractor, and they separate in two groups, one searching for the Refractor. *'Chapter 12:' Tron, the 3 Servbots, Hiromi and Toby are lost in the Spiritual World, but managed to find the Gesellschaft there by following the energy signature of the Refractor in its engine, which is also detected by other characters and they join the team. Servbots #1, #17 and #28 are always with Tron during the game while the other Servbots work in the Gesellschaft. *'Chapter 13:' Tron and some members go underwater with the Balkon Gerät to the Dragon Palace (a location from Stage 3 of Shadow Land) to find the Golden Seed (from Valkyrie), but it was stolen by Devil Kazuya (Tekken). *'Chapter 14:' When they return the Gesellschaft was fixed, but it's unable to fly without a Refractor. However, Sylphie (Forgotten Worlds) appeared and sold a Refractor to Tron. *'Chapter 15:' In the end of the chapter, a dimensional transfer sent the party to the Material World, and the Gesellschaft was left behind in Joilant (Klonoa series). *'Chapter 17:' Tron says she is a great fan of Baby Head (from Captain Commando). Baby Head joins the team and he can use the Multiple Assault "Double Rolling Punch" with Tron. *'Chapter 21:' The Flutter appeared suddenly in the entrance of the Third Moon (last stage of Strider) because of the fluctuations. Mega Man and Roll try to explain to Druk (Captain Commando) that it was an accident and they don't know how it happened, but he has orders to kill any intruders and attacks them with mass-produced versions of Solo (Strider) and several Reaverbots. Mega and Roll are rescued by other characters, and Tron is happy to see him. Mega Man Juno appeared to help Druk, which surprises Mega Man and Tron. Juno says he was revived by the Grandmaster (Strider) and now works for him. After the battle, Mega, Roll and Hori Taizou (Dig Dug) join the team. In the game, Hori Taizou is a retired soldier that now works as a Digger. *'Chapter 23:' The party uses the Flutter to escape the Third Moon, which exploded some time later. As the Flutter is damaged, they have trouble in space, but Ishtar (a goddess from The Tower of Druaga) says Ki has to haste to the Sky Temple (Klonoa Heroes), which is being attacked. She teleports them to the Divine World and they fight against MegaMan Juno, M. Bison (Street Fighter), Saya and others in the High Priestess' chamber. Guynie Toren was used to break the walls and is part of the background. *'Chapter 27:' Juno tries to return to the High Priestess' Chamber with a dimensional transfer to retrieve Guynie Toren, but he and his allies Hien and Solo (both from Strider) accidentally ended in the location Mega Man and the others where. They retreat after the battle. *'Chapter 30:' There is a giant Refractor in this chapter, but it had to be destroyed by Hori Taizou to stop a Blue Worm (a giant Octy boss from the game Baraduke). Roll laments as it could power the Flutter for a long time. *'Chapter 31:' The party attacks the Makai Village (Ghosts 'n Goblins series). Mega Man and Roll find the Flutter in the area, which is believed to have been taken from the pyramid by a dimensional transfer. Joka (Klonoa series) attempts to destroy the Flutter to leave the heroes without a transport, and the party must protect it from the enemies. *'Chapter 38:' Juno and the enemies from the game Strider plan to attack the Makai with the flying fortress Balrog (a stage from Strider), but they are stopped by the player's characters. *'Chapter 40:' After M. Bison's death inside the Balrog, the airship became unstable and would explode, and the party has no means to escape. Fortunately, Zule (Valkyrie series) appears with a flying dragon, but he is unable to approach the Balrog. Strider Hiryu gives the idea to launch themselves to the dragon with the airship's catapults, and all of them manage to reach the dragon safely. Inside, Ishtar explains that Dycroft (Tales of Destiny 2) appeared in the Material World and she would transport them. Before the transfer, the party returns to the Makai Village to retrieve the Flutter. In the Material World, Dycroft is in a landmass high above the skies of Tokyo and the party uses the Flutter to reach it. When flying over the landmass, they see the Gesellschaft on it and they split in three groups, one to stop the weapon Belcrant (Tales of Destiny) in Chapter 41, one to retrieve the Gesellschaft in Chapter 42, and one to destroy the God's Eye (Tales of Destiny 2) in Chapter 43. *'Chapter 42:' The group that went after the Gesellschaft also found Sylphie's shop, which ended in the area by a dimensional transfer. They must defeat enemies like Joka and Saya to retrieve them. *'Chapter 43:' The group including Mega Man and Roll attempt to destroy the God's Eye, but they fall in a trap and Gilgamesh and Ki have their final battle against Druaga (both from The Tower of Druaga). After the battle, they discover Juno has taken the God's Eye and plans to use it to purge all Carbons. *'Chapter 44:' The characters use the Gesellschaft to reach Eden and have the final fight against Juno and the boss characters from the Strider and Captain Commando series. After the battle they return to Earth and Eden is sent deep into space with the God's Eye to never be seen again. *'Chapter 45:' The final chapter, where the characters fight against "99". Characters Mega Man Legends series Playable characters: *Mega Man Volnutt (Rock Volnutt): Class A Digger that excavate ruins. He was found as a baby inside ruins. There are many mysteries about his origin. Uses several weapons in his arm for combat. *Roll Caskett: Mega's digout partner. Backups him by being his operator in excavations. She is a genius mechanic that pilots the Flutter and creates weapons for Mega. *Tron Bonne: Member of the Bonne family of sky pirates. The older daughter of the 3 brothers. She is a genius mechanic that designed many combat machines. She uses a powerful machine called Gustaff that is of her own creation. She is also the creator of the Servbot mechanical supports. *Servbots (Kobun): Mechanical supports created by Tron Bonne. There are 40 of them and they work hand to Tron by fighting, handling machines, cleaning, cooking and other chores. Each one has their own personality, and strangely, they have olfaction like humans. Enemies: *MegaMan Juno (Rockman Juno): A person Mega encountered once in the deepest part of Kattelox Island's Main Gate. His polite voice tone and calm smile conceals his mighty power. Seems to know Mega's past. *Horokko: A kind or Reaverbot, an unknown mechanical life that protects ancient ruins. Attacks directly by rotating. **Red Horokko: A kind or Reaverbot, an unknown mechanical life that protects ancient ruins. Is an evolved Horokko that attacks with fireballs. *Gorubesshu: A kind or Reaverbot, an unknown mechanical life that protects ancient ruins. Doesn't receive attacks when defending with the shield. **Fire Gorubesshu: A kind or Reaverbot, an unknown mechanical life that protects ancient ruins. Attacks with a flamethrower. Reception The game was very popular in Japan, and received a score of 28 out of 40 from the Japanese magazine Weekly Famitsu. The game was re-released in 2006 as part of the "PlayStation 2 the Best" line. It also had a manga, a soundtrack with two discs, and a promotional demo soundtrack. Yujin released gashapon figures from some characters of the game, which include Roll Caskett and Tron Bonne. Video See also *List of Namco × Capcom items *Project X Zone *Project X Zone 2 *Street Fighter × Tekken *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate External links *Namco × Capcom official site *Namco × Capcom in Wikipedia *Namco × Capcom English script translation *Namco × Capcom Capture Wiki *''Namco × Capcom'' in the Namco Wiki *''Namco × Capcom'' in the Capcom Database Category:Crossovers Category:PlayStation 2 games